


A Dance With Sorrow

by MARSHMERU



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Spoilers, Trust Issues, Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARSHMERU/pseuds/MARSHMERU
Summary: Wano Kuni - a land that stands for samurais, geishas and traditional food. From the outside, it seemed like a peaceful yet perfect place. The Flower Capital, being the most beautiful of them all. Yet, every light has its shadow. A darkness that is even darker and more gruesome than anything people have seen. Because in reality, the land of Wano was a place full of sadness, slavery and pain.So, when Penguin heard Law was only taking Shachi, Bepo and him with him to the said land, he knew what he had signed up for.
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Killer/Penguin (One Piece)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Be prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader,
> 
> thank you for visiting this fanfiction. Mainly this fanfiction is to satisfy my needs of reading more KillGuin or Killer x Penguin stories.
> 
> I know, this first chapter might be confusing and rather short for some of you. I'm still working on everything and English is not my native language. Though, I do appreciate tips on how to write better. 
> 
> Lastly, I really hope you're going to enjoy this.

They knew what they signed up for.

Penguin was repeating this thought continually in his mind when they first saw Kaido and Luffy fight. The Strawhat was deliberately weaker than Kaido was. Though, what scared the Heart-Pirates most, was the sheer power by just one blow. If they wouldn't have been saved, they would've been goners. 

The dragon that was drunk Kaido, he started transforming back to his normal appearance. That's when Penguin knew the Strawhat was done for. Kaido only hit Luffy once with his spiked metal bat and there he was, crashing into the ground. The hatted man could hear the other crew members of the Strawhats gasp as they were scared for their captain. 

Penguin could hear Bepo whimper in worrying noises, calling for their own captain. He hoped dearly that he was alright. 

Shachi scooted over to their friend, trying to calm the polar bear down. This situation seemed hopeless at first to the hatted man but for now, all he was thinking about was to get everyone to a safe space. Thus, the Heart-Pirates helped Shinobu and the other Strawhats to get out of the hole they were currently in. Gladly, they could escape, though they had to leave Luffy being taken as a prisoner. 

They knew he would be alright, or at least they hoped so. Once they were at their hideout again, they met up with Law and Kin'emon, Bepo immediately jumped into their captain's arms. 

"The Strawhat was taken as a prisoner by Kaido's men. They most likely will bring him to Udon…" Penguin informed his captain, who made a much darker expression at the news. 

"Things might get trickier now, though we cannot falter now. We have to go through with our plan." Law spoke in a low tone, strict and sharp. The Strawhats nodded, the same went to Penguin and his other two friends. 

"What will we do now though, captain?" Penguin asked, while Shachi and Bepo were looking tentatively at both, their captain and vice captain. 

"Well, the Strawhats and you three will go under the people. Just like everyone else. Though, I do have a special mission to the three of you." Law said and his glance became more serious. The three Heart-Pirates took in a visibly curious yet tense stance. 

"You will help to get this flyer spread around the Flower Capital. If you get caught, our plan may fail though, so be careful." His strict words rang in their ears. All three had the most respect towards Trafalgar Law than no-one else in this world. They nodded.

"We will start tomorrow, now get some rest." Were his last words when everyone went to sleep, as it was late. 

Penguin was on watch tonight, so he just sat at the small house and stared into the sky. It was full moon and the hatted man had been deep in his thoughts all over again. 

Ever since they arrived in the Land of Wano, he had the feeling someone was watching him, at least whenever he was alone or when he was just with Shachi and Bepo. He didn’t know why but he had a weird feeling about it. The hatted man was noticeably worrying too much about probably everything, though, he has always had the most pessimistic attitude for any situation he had found himself in so far. Nothing could possibly surprise him at this point, at least that is what he thought. 

Being so deep in his thoughts, he didn't realise that his captain came outside to get some fresh air. Law has watched his first mate for a few minutes and sighed noticing his worried facial features. The captain of the Heart-Pirates still had rather unpleasant news for his first mate. Unpleasant news, because it was about a certain pirate crew that has stolen not only one heart but two. 

"You frown too much, Penguin-ya." Law finally decided to speak up, making his said first mate flinch slightly, then whine. 

"Captain, you surprised me-" He said and looked over to him as Law sat down beside him. 

"Well, you were overthinking so much, you didn't even hear me approach. Talk about being on watch tonight." The raven haired man teased a little and Penguin grumbled defeated. 

"What are you even doing here, being awake and all?" Penguin dared to ask and Law sighed. 

"You see, there are some news I wanted to share with you, which are rather unpleasant for the both of us." He began, and Penguin tensed up immediately. 

"I've got the information that Eustass-ya and his crew are in Wano. Although, Eustass-ya is imprisoned at Udon, the rest of his crew must be scattered around Wano or held captive by Kaido." 

The news were slowly sinking in, taking their time to be processed by Penguin. Though, once he realised what Law was trying to tell him, his face said it all. Worry was written all over his face. 

"That means that…" He started to speak, unable to finish his sentence as a knot sat in his throat. Thankfully Law understood. 

"Yeah. He might be here too. I just want you to know that you can search for him in the Flower Capital while on duty, but don't forget our main objective here in Wano, you hear me, Penguin-ya?" Law's voice was calm, yet the tone of authority never left while speaking to his friend. 

"Understood. Thanks, captain." Penguin smiled slightly, being truly thankful for his captain's kindness. 

"I only told you, because I trust in your ability to lead the other two idiots. And, as my first mate, I thought I'd tell you. I want you to be prepared for anything. Even if you get caught, I know you will get through it." Law, as sentimental as he sounded, just spoke the truth. He knew the pessimistic tendencies of his first mate better than anyone, other than Shachi at least.

Penguin couldn't help but chuckle silently at that and looked back up to the sky. "You can count on me, Law." His words laid heavy in the air, after that, none of the two exchanged a word that night. They sat there in silence, enjoying the last calm hours before their mission started to gain allies. 

Penguin was prepared. He knew what he had signed up for and he will execute his tasks just as requested by his captain. 


	2. Investigation and suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, hiiii! Thank you to everyone leaving kudos on this story so far and for the bookmarks as well! It surprised me a lot but also made me super happy!!! 
> 
> Also, another heads up, I will probably kind of write my own scenes when it comes to have Killer and Penguin interacting. Same for Kid and Law. I still hope you will like it. Most will just not be canon I guess.

The next morning has arrived and Penguin has been sent out along with Shachi to go investigate in the Flower Capital. The two were told to see if they could figure out the whereabouts of the missing samurai that they needed for their plan to bring down Kaido. 

Penguin was rather tired from the night watch, so he just let Shachi ramble about everything that came to his best friend's mind. He didn't bother to react much, giving mostly just some noises from him that sounded to Shachi like an answer. 

Shachi on the other hand didn't mind how Penguin barely responded to him, knowing his best friend was pretty tired. He even heard how Law and Penguin have been talking about the Kid Pirates. And looking now at his friend's face, which was painted in worry, there must've happened something with them. Even if Penguin never wanted to admit it in front of Bepo and Shachi, he sure as hell cares a whole lot for a certain masked man. 

Only when Penguin suddenly had stopped in track, Shachi hasn't stopped walking, nor talking. So, Penguin quickly stopped his friend from walking farther and covered his mouth in the process of pulling him to the next side street to hide. The hatted man has hidden them both behind a few boxes while peeking out to the streets. What he was seeing were some of X Drake's subordinates. 

_Shit,_ Penguin thought as he was watching them pass by. They were just small forces, but Penguin could never let them have their guard down. Especially not with how carefree Shachi just was. His said friend gladly realised what Penguin was trying to do. Once the guys have passed the alleyway they were hiding in, Penguin let go of Shachi. 

"We should try and follow them. Maybe they can help us find out a bit more about the situation within the capital…" Penguin proposed, whispering while looking at his friend. 

"Yeah, but what if we get caught, Peng? That would be the worst timing!" Shachi countered as he was afraid that they shouldn't do such a thing right away. 

"We won't get caught, idiot. Don't forget that we're masters at sneaking around. Law didn't send us out for nothing. He believes in our ability to not get caught." He told him, trying to sound as confident as possible. "And even if we get caught, we'll find a way out." And here they were again, the slight hint of doubt in his voice, which turned out to be one of his pessimistic antics. 

Shachi sighed, which to Penguin it sounded more like a whine. "Fine! But if Law scolds us it's all your fault!!" The ginger haired man insisted. 

The latter rolled with his eyes, Shachi was sure he did. "If that makes you feel better then sure.." Penguin has responded and earned a satisfied smile from the ginger. 

"Anyway, let's go then…" Penguin said and they made their way around the capital, sneaking about and following X Drake's men. 

They didn't find out much, but what they got was some information about Udon, the huge prison of the country of Wano. Apparently it was actually an island, which was a little farther located from here. Not only that, but also they now were certain that they knew where Luffy was held captive. But aside from Luffy, they also found out that Eustass 'Captain' Kid was held captive there as well. That was a slight shock to the ginger man, he never would have thought for Kid to being held captive as a prisoner. He looked at Penguin, seeing how his friend got slightly more nervous. They didn't hear a thing about the rest of the Kid Pirates, which worried them both. There was no way in hell that Kid's crew would have been destroyed. That was what they hoped for. They couldn't be sure of it, sadly. 

The two Heart-Pirates decided that this was enough sneaking around for the day and retreated, back to Ebisu Town. 

Arriving at their hideout, they were immediately greeted by Bepo. The polar bear was still alone so the two hatted men decided to fill their friend in about the information they have gathered about Udon. 

As Law came back from his patrol, they filled him in as well. 

"Well, good that you weren't caught but still be careful. You never know when someone is around with all those beast soldiers." Law has warned them, though, he was thankful about the information they gathered.

After they informed the others about what they found out, they each did their own thing. 

* * *

A few days passed by. All they did was gather information and spread the flyers throughout the flower capital. They have seen quite an amount of men bearing the tattoo on their ankle. Another thing they found out while investigating was that most of the people supporting the Kozuki clan have been imprisoned at Udon. So now they were thinking of how to get to them.

Currently, Shachi and Penguin have been with Franky and Usopp. All four of them were reading the newspaper as some more news occurred within the past few days. 

"Hitokiri Kamazou? _Kamazou the Manslayer_ ? What kind of guy must that be? A _killer_ running about in the dark of the night murdering people." Usopp read and Penguin's attention was all on that article. 

"Is there a picture of the guy?" The hatted man asked as he scooted over to Usopp's side to see more about the article. 

"Yeah, that's how the man looks like in the caricature. They say he has _long blonde hair_ put in a ponytail." Usopp showed Penguin the caricature. 

Penguin was frowning, gladly thanks to his hat not visibly. The description fitted Killer. _Kamazou the Manslayer._ Kama also meant 'scythe' or 'sickles'. Even more of a clue to Killer's usual weapons. The long blond hair fitted as well. What threw the man off though, was the fact that the man in the caricature wasn't wearing a mask. It made Penguin unsure. 

"Damn, hopefully we don't have him come up in Ebisu Town then. He seems tough." Penguin said, joking to push his worries into the next corner of his mind. 

"True! And you're on night watch almost all the time! I don't want to be you if he'd ever show up, haha!" Usopp laughed, patting Penguin's back in a friendly manner. 

"Oh, rub it more in my face, dumbass-" Penguin whined playfully. He was glad they all got along well with each other to be this friendly around one another. Usopp just laughed and Franky told them how he had to go back to work. 

"We should get back to Ebisu Town, or else Bepo will cry too much of how alone he was." Shachi suggested and Penguin along with Usopp nodded. 

When they got back, Shachi was talking about all sorts of things with Bepo. They were so distracted by each other, that Penguin took this as a chance to get some alone time. 

"I'll be out for a bit." He said, getting a small 'yes' as a response from both of his friends and left the hideout to go around Ebisu Town a little. Again his thoughts drifted to the newspaper article about Kamazou the Manslayer. 

_Why was no mask involved?_

This question was bothering him ever since he has read the article. Biting a little on his upper lip, he was trying to make it make sense. He has never seen the Massacre Soldier without his mask on. They weren't close enough for Killer to trust him that much. At least that is what Penguin thought. 

His thoughts were drifting off to memories he shared with the masked man. One in particular even painted his cheeks in a light tone of red. The memory of Killer and him sitting in a bar together as their crews happened to meet by accident. Thankfully Kid had been in his flirty mood, so he was all over Law and flirting as much as possible with him. Their crews decided to drink together, which was surprising considering how much most parts of their crews hated each other. So naturally they ended up quite drunk, well, Penguin certainly was but he wasn't so sure about Killer himself. The man definitely flirted with him though and Penguin totally let that happen!! Hell, now that he thought back to it he was quite embarrassed about it but the way Killer's big and strong hands were placed on his waist sure made the hatted man blush a lot now. 

After thinking about several other encounters with the mask man, Penguin did think they sort of had some kind of bond with each other. He just didn't know what it was that they had. 

Sighing, Penguin returned back to his pessimistic antics. He surely wasn't getting that thought about Hitokiri Kamazo being Killer out of his mind anytime soon. So, maybe he should find it out himself. It was a reckless idea, but it was all he could do to know if he was right or wrong. 

He has made a decision. Tonight he was going to investigate. **_Alone._ **


	3. Identity of the Manslayer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all   
> Sorry for the delayed post. It took me a little longer than I expected but here it is. I hope you still enjoy reading it nonetheless. :")

After a long and thorough talk with Law about his current space of mind, the captain of the heart pirates has allowed his first mate to go out in the middle of the night all by himself. Penguin never thought Law would allow it but he was glad he did, otherwise he would have done it anyway and that would've just caused him more trouble than anything else. 

Knowing he will be going alone into the Flower Capital, the first mate was surely nervous, though he didn't let others see it. Getting ready, he decided to carry a sword along with him as he could never be sure enough of who was around the corner around such an hour. Meeting the enemy would be a worst case scenario, but it was always a possibility for the hatted man. 

Taking a deep breath, Penguin made sure he was leaving without waking the others up. As he just stepped outside, Law was glancing at him with one eye open as he was sitting by the entrance. 

"Penguin-ya…“ The deep but silent voice echoed in his ears as he looked at his captain, who continued talking. "Be careful out there…“

Penguin felt the pressure that came along with these spoken words, pressure which was pressing heavily against his chest. He knew what Law was trying to tell him. 

_ Don‘t fuck up. _

That’s exactly what Law‘s words meant. Swallowing his own words of  _ Don‘t worry _ or something along those lines, all Penguin did was nodding to signal his captain that he understood. Law gave him one last nod of approval and with that the first mate set off to his little mission.

* * *

When arriving in the Flower Capital, Penguin immediately sneaked into a side street, a dark alleyway to stay hidden from all the guards that were still on patrol. The guards themselves didn’t seem to be much of a deal, which eased Penguin‘s stressed out mind at least a tiny bit. 

Many thoughts were running through his mind at the moment, but all were about one and the same person.  _ The Massacre Soldier.  _ The blonde vice-captain of the Kid Pirates surely occupied his mind with full force.

The hatted man didn’t know if he should be hoping to come across Kamazou the Manslayer, since that guy surely seemed like a real dangerous man and Penguin hasn’t written his death wish yet. But at the same time he really hoped to come across said man, just to make sure if he was Killer or not. It was obvious that Penguin was hoping Kamazou to be Killer. It only made sense to him. The only thing that didn’t make sense to the hatted man was the missing mask. The massacre soldier has never been spotted without it and he even was told so by the blonde himself, that he felt most comfortable with the mask on. Sure, it wasn’t as comforting to the hatted man when him and Killer had one of their moments, but Penguin respected that. Just as much as the blonde has respected the fact that Penguin was always wearing his hat, that covered most part of his face, mainly his eyes and hair. 

While being in his thoughts, the hatted man was carelessly sneaking around the streets. He had signaled Law that he’d be careful, but was he really being careful right now? No, probably not. So, while his thoughts were running marathons in his head, he didn’t even notice how he was walking by Orochi‘s estate. The hatted man was mumbling incoherent words to himself, most likely the name Killer was the clearest one could possibly hear when walking by. 

Only a few minutes later on, after leaving the estate behind his back, Penguin got the feeling of being watched and that he was certain that someone was following him. As he looked back, he finally realised where he actually passed by. It was a miracle that he was still alive, the hatted man thought. But still, the feeling of being watched and followed by someone was there regardless. And his gut feeling was telling him that it actually might be Hitokiri Kamazou. The scary part for Penguin began now, because his gut feeling has never betrayed him in his life before. 

His heart was racing, but he had to play it off cool. He needed to stay calm to achieve what he had planned if he really would cross paths with the Manslayer. Adrenaline was now pumping through his whole body. 

So,  _ now or never _ , he thought. And with that he started running. 

Penguin was fast, he always has been, it was one of his pros, his agility. That and the way he could still sneak around in the dark alleyways without crashing into something or someone. It was thanks to his eyes. Due to the constant dark shadow that is cast over his eyes at any given time, his eyes are able to adjust to darkness quite easily and quickly. Not to mention that they travelled mainly in the deep sea, where even with Bepo‘s eyes it was always a great help to the others to have someone else who could see well in the dark.

Back to the current situation that Penguin has found himself in, he was now certain that someone was following him, since his little stalker seemed much bigger than him and they ran through the small alleyways, it was difficult to move around. 

A small victorious grin played on Penguin‘s face, thinking to himself that it sure was handy sometimes to be smaller than most fighters out there. When he reached a dead-end, he quickly looked back, only to see a shadow almost there reaching his location. The hatted man acted fast and just quickly climbed up the wooden fence that was in front of him, jumping off he didn’t dare to look back and instead he looked around where he was. He saw a small off the path area that seemed peaceful enough to have himself face the person that, oh so desperately, was chasing after him. 

Those last meters felt longer than ever to the hatted man. He was out of breath and definitely needed a small break. Soon there will be everything coming to a halt. Soon Penguin will know the identity of his stalker, as he tried to make a joke out of it, even though his life was most possibly in danger. 

So, when Penguin finally reached his destination, he also realised that he had led his follower into literal nowhere, which could benefit both sides. No one would hear or see Penguin getting murdered and no one would hear nor see that Penguin knows the true identity of who is following him.

The hatted man stopped in his tracks and took the little time he had left to catch back some of his breath. Once he heard his follower to have stopped shortly behind him, Penguin decided to not let his anxiety get the best of him when he felt the dangerous presence right on his back. Taking one last deep breath, he closed his eyes and managed to calm down as much as possible. 

Slowly turning around, Penguin pulled his cap a little more over his eyes in the process, then a confident smile placed itself on his lips. Now standing face to face with his follower.

Like he had hoped, the hatted man was standing in front of Hitokiri Kamazou. The face might be unfamiliar to the shorter man, but the presence, the hair, the stature. Everything screamed at him that Killer was right in front of him. 

"It‘s fancy meeting you here, out of all places, Hitokiri Kamazou. Or should I rather call you **_Killer_** ?“ The hatted man said, his voice calm and collected, but his heart was racing faster than ever. His confidence, which was present in his tone, didn’t leave. 

The latter realised he had been found out, it was painted in his face, but the smile didn’t leave his face either. It was a different smile though, the smaller man just couldn’t put a finger on it at the moment.

Then, finally, the blonde spoke up. It was just one word, or rather a name that has left his mouth.

" **_Penguin…_ ** “ 

The name, which was the hatted man‘s own, made him tense up. Every letter was pronounced precisely with a deep and slightly raspy voice. It sent shivers down his spine.

"I knew it was you.“ Was all Penguin could say to that, then another heavy silence was laid out between them and the hatted man didn’t really know what else to say.


	4. To where my heart leads me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Long time no see. I'm back after one and a half months of writer's block and recovery from two fucked up wrists. I hope y'all haven't given up on this fic yet, haha. :")  
> I should be back for good now and I have a few plans for the following chapters. So buckle in those seat belts, because we soon have a roller coaster of emotions ahead! Stay tuned!!

The heavy silence between them surely felt awkward. Not only that, but the way Penguin did not know what to say to start a proper conservation didn’t exactly make this situation any easier. Gladly, Killer finally broke the silence, his deep voice was cutting through the thick air between them.

"What are you doing in Wano?“ He asked and a tone of disbelief was swinging along as he spoke. 

Penguin raised an eyebrow, obviously not visibly, though he sighed. The question from the blonde was surely unnecessary, 

"Law and the Strawhat want to take down Kaido, so it‘s only natural for me to tag along. Not that it is any of your business.“ He retorts as he looked up at the blonde, who was suddenly starting to laugh, which threw Penguin a little off again. 

"And you plan to fight along? You know that I wouldn’t be around to save your ass again, do you?“ Killer almost said these words in a mocking tone, which kind of hurt Penguin a lot, but as always wouldn’t show it to the other. 

"It is not like I need your protection or anything. I’m stronger than you actually think I am, Killer. After all, I’m like you a vice captain of a pirate crew.“ The hatted man grumbled. "What is it with you, that you always think of me as some weakling anyway?“ 

The angry tone was pretty audible to the blonde as he looked much more serious at him now. "I don’t exactly think of you as a weakling, but you’re much more reckless than you want to admit. I don’t particularly care, though hearing you speak of such seemingly impossible task as if it is nothing is plain dumb, in my opinion. Besides the fact that I’d rather have you living than dead, do you seriously think that you can beat Kaido? Trafalgar Law must’ve gone mad to think that way.“ The usually masked man lectured Penguin. 

The hatted man grumbled under his breath and clicked his tongue, annoyed. They finally met and the first thing that they do is fight, he hated it.

"I know very well the risks that come with taking down Kaido, frankly I also think it is pretty much impossible after discovering what his Devil Fruit powers are. Through, Law and the Strawhat have made up their mind. Besides, we have allies that are much more known in this country to be their greatest fighters in the past. I cannot and will not say more than that. You will have to see it with your own eyes, I guess.“ Penguin said, much more in control of his emotions.

The two stayed in silence again for a few minutes again, this time not as heavy and awkward as before. Though, Penguin had to look at the smile that was placed on Killer‘s face. It looked like a painful smile. A smile of sorrow. A smile of loneliness. The hatted man frowned slightly, his expression softened a little as well and with one hand, he reached out for Killer‘s face. The blonde jolted slightly at the soft touch on his cheek as the smaller man was caressing it. It is the first time for Penguin to see his face. He has always wondered what the colour of his eyes was. Blue suited him well, though they looked much too dark and cold at the moment. He could see that horrible things have been done to him. 

Penguin kept staring at his face for a while, drowning in his own thoughts which were all about Killer. Only when the blonde held Penguin‘s hand in his own, the smaller male snapped out of his trance and looked at his hand that was still carrying the other‘s face. 

"Killer... What have they done to you?“ He asked the blonde.

Killer‘s grip on Penguin‘s hand tightened slightly and now slowly removed his hand from his face, still holding the smaller hand in his own. 

"You shouldn’t have come to find me.. We are enemies. I work for Orochi as well.“ Killer's voice was silent and yet the hatted man could hear the frustration in the blonde‘s voice.

The hatted man slowly removed his hand from the other‘s grip. "We might be enemies, but that can still change. I know where Kidd is. He is at Udon, in the prison, alive. They haven’t killed him yet so you could still save him.“ He said and for a short second he thought to have seen a light of hope in his eyes before they became dark dead oceans of blues again.

"I‘d rather not want him to see me the way I am now…“ The blonde said, discouraged, making the smaller male visible confused.

"Isn’t that called running away? Are you really that much of a coward? That’s not the Killer I know.“ He told him and Killer laughed right away.

"That is because the Killer you knew is dead.“ Killer spoke darkly as he looked at the other. „There is no way he will come back either, not until he can figure how.“

Penguin frowned deeply at that and then sighed, looking away and facing the way where the sun is slowly rising again. "He isn’t dead. I know he is there and I know you want him as much to be back as I do. Though, you know what, it‘s kind of sad to see you suffering that much.“ The hatted man then looked at Killer again and for a short moment he embraced the blonde‘s body, hugging him shortly but tightly before he let go again. 

  
  


"You said that I need protection and that you’re not there to save my ass from reckless trouble, I will continue to put myself through, but consider this as a warning. I’m not the one that needs to be saved, whether from trouble or any other situation. And even if I will die, I won‘t have any regrets. I let my heart lead me to what I believe is the right path. And you’re part of it. I trust you will find your way out of your darkness, Killer.“ He said and with that he started to walk further away from the Flower Capital. 

Killer stood there, not knowing what to say but also not how to react. It was best for him to return to Orochi‘s estate. 

Both left the other with a heavy heart. Penguin imagined that he could hear Killer‘s heart sob in the distance but all he was able to hear was the laughter of the blonde. It was kind of disturbing at this point, but the hatted man has realised just how much he loved the blonde, even if he was the most broken he has ever been before, he loved Killer way too much for his own taste. Walking back to the village, where his friends were still sleeping at, he kept looking at the ground the whole way back. He had to get rid of all his worries about Killer before he came back to Law. It was too much of a distraction for what they have planned the following days. 

_ Just please be safe, Killer. _

The hatted man thought, clutching the fabric on his chest.

_ I know you’re scared of how things will turn out, but I assure you, this time it is I who will save you this time around. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far. I'll try my best to update at least once a week. There are more chapters planned for this, so I hope you stick around a little longer.


End file.
